Nemetrix
The Nemetrix is a knock-off version of the original Omnitrix that Khyber uses to turn the user into predatory species of the Omnitrix aliens. Appearance Nemetrix After Scanning Terroranchula's DNA.jpg|Terroranchula's silhouette Nemetrix After Scanning Buglizard's DNA.jpg|Buglizard's silhouette Nemetrix After Scanning Slamworm's DNA.jpg|Slamworm's silhouette Nemetrix After Scanning Mucilator's DNA.jpg|Mucilator's silhouette Nemetrix After Scanning Crabdozer's DNA.jpg|Crabdozer's silhouette The Nemetrix is shaped like a hexagon. It is colored red and silver. The symbol looks like an open mouth with sharp teeth. It is used like a collar rather than a wristwatch. Features Like the Omnitrix, the Nemetrix has the ability to transform the user, but instead of sapient beings, it transforms the user into non-sapient beings that are actually the natural predators of Omnitrix aliens. Previously, the user transformed with the instructions given by Khyber via his whistles. In Outbreak, however, Dr. Psychobos fitted the Nemetrix with the stolen Omnitrix stabilizer core, allowing the user (who, at the time, was Zed) to transform on their own, as first displayed in Malefactor. Albedo, during his partnership with Khyber, gave the Nemetrix the ability to evolve its aliens into their Ultimate forms. According to Skurd, the biofeedback would destroy an intelligent mind. History Dr. Psychobos and Malware invented the Nemetrix for Khyber using corrupted, incomplete but crucial schematics from the original Omnitrix in order to retrieve Ben's Omnitrix, and use its parts/schematics to perfect the Nemetrix. Its purpose was to destroy Azmuth, and with the Nemetrix now perfected with a stolen piece from the Omnitrix's core that Dr. Psychobos stole from Ben, the Omnitrix is no longer needed. Albedo, in his alliance with Khyber, made some modifications. One of them is an evolutionary feature, similar to the Ultimatrix. After the events of For a Few Brains More, the Nemetrix was taken into Plumber custody after Kevin removed it. Khyber retrieved it in Stuck on You, but the Plumbers reclaimed it at the end of the episode. Known Aliens Known Ultimate Forms Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''It Was Them'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''Max's Monster'' *''Stuck on You'' Etymology The Nemetrix's name comes from the word "nemesis", which is another word for villain or foe. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Khyber has had the Nemetrix for about five years.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/372101716969022165 **Only a non-sapient being can wield the Nemetrix properly. ***Though Phil (being sentient) could use it but with dangerous side effects as said by Khyber, sapient lifeforms can't handle the savage feral nature of the Nemetrix aliens. ***Khyber later used it himself, but his mind was affected to some extent with memory loss, presumably because he didn't use it for long enough and it was an accident when he transformed turning him feral. **The Nemetrix aliens are feral beasts while Ben's aliens are roughly the equivalent of humans or more "advanced" beings.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/366262143621820559 **The Nemetrix was originally named the Predatrix. *According to Matt Wayne, the Nemetrix's technology level is a hard 19 or soft 20.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p530-qa-with-matt-wayne#7559 *According to Azmuth in Showdown: Part 1, the Nemetrix is "not bad for a cheap knock off." *According to Khyber in A Fistful of Brains, there are only 10 aliens in the Nemetrix (Crabdozer, Buglizard, Slamworm, Mucilator, Terroranchula, Tyrannopede, Hypnotick, Omnivoracious, Vicetopus, and Panuncian). *As shown in It Was Them, the Nemetrix can time out. *The Nemetrix aliens are not considered sapient, which is why they are not in the Omnitrix.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/363710843013056680 *When a transformation is made through the Nemetrix, the sound effect is similar to the original Omnitrix. Most likely because the partial design to make it was the Omnitrix. *Similar to the Omnitrix symbol being seen on every one of Ben's transformations, the user's collar with the Nemetrix on it is worn by every Nemetrix alien. References See Also *Dr. Psychobos (inventor) *Malware (architect) *Omnitrix (counterpart) *Khyber (DNA collector/former user) *Albedo (creator of evolutionary feature) *Zed (former user) *Phil Billings (former user) *Khyber's Panuncian (former user)